


A Tasty Treat

by Yiri



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Biology, Aliens, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiri/pseuds/Yiri
Summary: Purple relieves Pink of his virginity, much to Pink’s dismay.
Relationships: Pink/Purple (Among Us)
Kudos: 169





	A Tasty Treat

Purple had gotten bored of sneaking onto ships and murdering every passenger. It just didn’t carry the same rush as it used to. He had even tried killing crew members by arranging elaborate accidents such as putting an exposed wire over a puddle to electrocute the poor bastard who made the mistake of not noticing it. But every deserted ship he made did nothing to quell the overwhelming sense of emptiness he felt.  
Purple had taken a liking to all the crew mates on board, especially Pink. He had no idea what it was about him that had attracted him to the point of crushing on him. Pink wasn’t social, his team constantly talked about how he incessantly driveled on about focusing on studying or working, had a stuttering problem, and on top of everything, a virgin. To put it simply, he was an outcast. But for whatever god forsaken reason, Purple’s mind had shifted from ripping everyone on board to shreds to deflowering that pink clad pussy boy.  
Purple decided to start off innocently enough, just talking to Pink if he looked uncomfortable or sad, eating lunch with him, telling him jokes, and just being social with him in general. Purple found every moment Pink struggled for words or flubbed a sentence cute, like he fed off of his embarrassment. Maybe Purple’s sick twisted mind had a hard on for his prey when it was too shy to get through a sentence, or maybe he just liked the idea of taking advantage of and ripping away a weak pretty boy’s virginity.   
“Hey Purple, I-I was wondering if maybe you could h-hang out at comms with me?” Pink asked Purple. This was way too perfect for Purple to pass up on, whatever god or goddess he had managed to fall into the good graces of was presenting this opportunity on a silver platter. “I’ll be there at nine.” Purple cheerfully answered. Pink and Everyone else had bought his persona of a helpful nice guy who was friendly towards everyone. To everyone on board, he was just gonna hang out with someone who needed a friend, but to Purple, he was going to score some easy dick. Purple still had time to kill, so he spent it planning how he could give Pink a good fucking.  
Pink heard a loud knocking at the door which made his heart jump. When he opened the door, he saw Purple leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. “Oh, you actually came, I thought you w-would skip out or something. I-I’m not calling you unreliable or anything.” Pink stuttered out, adorable as always. “It’s fine, calm down.” Purple reassured Pink. “Thanks, I w-was wondering if maybe you wanted to w-watch something with me?”  
When the two sat together on the couch and turned the TV on, Purple decided now was the best time to put his plan into full force. Purple sat up and told Pink that he had to take a quick piss. “Oh, o-okay.” Pink replied, with an almost worried voice. Purple strolled over to the door leading outside and began tinkering with it, Pink somehow not hearing him. After finishing messing with the door, he checked to see if it would open. To his excitement, the door stayed shut. “You’re mine now, bitch.” Purple thought to himself as he sat next to Pink.   
Purple pulled a gun from his boot and just put it on his lap. When Pink finally noticed, he immediately sprang to his feet and bursted towards the door. When the door didn’t open he tried turning on his earpiece, only for a hand to grip it through his rubbery mask until he heard snapping and some buzzing. He turned around and began cowering in the corner, desperately babbling out pleas for his life. He saw a giant mouth began opening up on Purple’s stomach. Good lord, he was going to get eaten whole. That theory was strengthened when he felt a slippery tendril grip his arms and tie them together. “My, oh my.” Purple said, voice growing more distorted by the second. More tendrils emerged and began tying his legs together. “Looks like I’ve caught a good meal.” One more tendril emerged and began undoing his belt and pulling his pants down. “W-What do you want with me!?” Pink asked, before that question was immediately answered by the tendril wrapping itself around his member.  
Despite him slowly jerking Pink off with his tentacle, he was only sailing about half mast. Purple decided to speed up the process by unzipping the top of Pink’s suit and letting the tentacle slide up his abdomen, under his mask, and into his mouth, muffling his pleas, shouting, and crying. Little did Pink know that Purple’s tentacle had a dose of aphrodisiac that he could release when breeding, which he did right after the tentacle entered his mouth. Pink’s semi-chubbed dick immediately sprang to a full erection, much to Purple’s pleasure. Pink’s muffled screams grew louder when the tentacle on his member picked up the pace, yet another one exiting his mouth and going straight up his ass. When the tentacle pulled out, the tentacles binding his legs together let go, only for Purple’s gloves to spread them apart. Purple took Pink’s boots and pants completely off. Pink thought this couldn’t get any worse until he felt something hard press against his hole. He wanted to break free so badly, but at the same time he loved being handled like this. Even if it was a bloodthirsty possibly shape shifting alien. His pleas grew into begging for more, and begging grew into loud moaning when he felt the former crew members cock bury itself deep inside of him. Purple immediately began thrusting as fast as possible, watching in pleasure as Pink climaxed, thick white ropes shooting out of his penis. Purple followed shortly after, tentacles and member releasing glowing blue fluid inside of Pink. All tentacles let go and quickly slithered back into Purple’s mouth, which closed afterwards. Pink felt a hand grip his face. “Swallow like a good little pet.” Purple cooed into Pink’s ear. Despite his body desperately trying to reject the glowing blue cum, Pink sucked it up and swallowed.  
As Purple fixed up the door and left, he thought to himself: “Used body reported.”


End file.
